


Sword-play

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Silly, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword-play

There was nothing like the gleam of a sword, the perfect balance, the way it slid through heated flesh, hard and willing in Arthur's hand.

Merlin didn't understand that. Complaining endlessly about this, that, and the other, leaving nicks and scores and dried blood on Arthur's fighting blade, it was enough to drive a prince mad.

But Merlin certainly knew how to handle Arthur's other sword. Well-oiled, well-used, oh so eager to be polished.

And Merlin never grumbled about that task, seemed more than willing to attend to it, especially when Arthur polished Merlin's sword, too.

A perfect balance, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
